The invention relates to feeding devices generally, and is more specifically directed to an animal feeder which may be hung or suspended, and which dispenses feed, such as corn, upon the animal's contact with a feeder rod extending from the device.
Numerous devices are known for feeding animals. The primary application of the present invention may be the feeding of wild animals, such as deer, however, any animal which is capable of making contact with the feeder rod so as to cause feed to be dispensed from the feeder container, can feed from the device.